My Babysitter's a Vampire Season III
by Much Swag-Very Wow-Amaze
Summary: A fanfic of how I think Season Three would have more or less come down to if Teletoon has asked for a third season. Three months after the explosion, Erica and Rory return to find Whitechapel abandoned. Meanwhile, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah are in an alternate universe. What happens next will shock you


**These characters belong to FreshTV, Teletoon, and Disney Channel. They're in no way, shape, or form mine.**

**Since Season Two of My Babysitter's A Vampire ended with us not knowing the fate of Jesse, Benny, Sarah, Ethan, or Vice Principal Stern, I decided to start my rendition of what Season III would be like, if there was one! **

* * *

"It's been three months since we left." Erica said, walking down the ruined and empty streets of what used to be Whitechapel.

"We haven't found Ethan or Benny or Sarah anywhere." Rory continued, looking around.

"This place looks deserted." Anastasia, head of the Vampire council, finished.

The three walked in the middle of the street, looking left and right for any signs of life.

"How could everyone have packed up and left in three months?" Erica asked herself.

"They most likely never left." Anastasia said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, confused.

Erica looked at Rory, dragging a finger across her neck.

"Oh." Rory sighed.

"Just face it." Erica said to Rory, "We'll never see them again."

The three continued to walk in the ruins of their city, the sky above them hazy and a dark gray.

* * *

The sun was brilliant, shinning above Whitechapel.

Everything was completely normal for a Saturday afternoon.

Like it always was.

And, per usual, Ethan Morgan was sleeping in.

"Ethan! Mom says to wake up or else she's cancelling your order on the Galactic battle thingy." Jane said, standing by Ethan's bed.

This made Ethan jump up.

"Alright. I'm up- I'm up." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good! Erica is going to be here in twenty, so you better not be a total mess when she comes by." Jane informed.

"Remind me why Erica is coming so early." Ethan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom and Dad are going out all day for this Gala thing. And she still doesn't trust you alone with me." Jane replied, smirking.

Ethan rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed.

He then herded Jane out of his room.

In five minutes, Ethan was downstairs and in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"You know, mid-afternoon breakfasts aren't healthy." Mrs. Morgan told her son.

Ethan shrugged, smirking.

Mrs. Morgan was in a fancy white dress, with long white gloves.

"When are you coming home again?" Ethan asked.

"11." Ethan's father replied, walking into the kitchen.

"That's nine hours. Isn't that a little much?" Ethan asked.

"Well if you were responsible-" Ethan's mom began.

"Nevermind." The awkward boy replied.

"Alright, sweetie. Erica will be here in five. Just wait here with Ethan until she comes, okay?" Mr. Morgan told Jane.

"Gotcha." The nine year old replied.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be her." Mrs. Morgan said.

"Think again, mom." Ethan said.

The door opened and slammed shut.

Benny Weir casually walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Benny." Ethan said.

"Whazzup?" Benny asked, smiling.

"Erica's coming over." Ethan informed.

"Is she really? Why I had _no _idea!" Benny said, faking his surprise.

Ethan laughed.

Mrs. Morgan rolled her eyes, good naturedly.

"Well, we're out of here." Mr. Morgan said.

"Open the door for Erica when she comes by, twenty dollars on the counter for pizza." Mrs. Morgan informed.

"Behave." Mr. Morgan said.

And with that, Ethan's parents left.

The three of them waited for five seconds.

"Alright, Jane! Put the movie on!" Ethan said, grabbing a movie out of the cupboard.

Jane grabbed the movie and ran to the TV.

"Alright! Dusk night with the babe." Benny said, smirking.

"I don't think mindlessly hitting on Erica while she tries to watch a movie makes her your babe." Ethan laughed.

Benny crossed to grab a bag of chips from under the sink.

"Oh, Ethan." He laughed, "It does."

Ethan laughed, grabbing three boxes of candy from inside of the stove.

"Is this all of our emergency junk food?" Benny asked.

"I think." Ethan said.

Jane came running in.

"Erica is coming- Have you found the secret stash of Fudgesicles?" She asked.

Ethan remembered.

"That's what we forgot!" He said.

Benny nodded and reached deep into the freezer, finding two boxes of fudgesicles.

"We're set!" Benny laughed.

The doorbell rang.

"That's her!" Jane said, running to the door.

Ethan and Benny grabbed all their junk food and ran into the hall.

Jane opened the door and there stood Erica, Ethan and Jane's nerdy babysitter.

Both she and Jane squealed in delight.

"Dusk Marathon!" They both cheered.

"Hey there, babygirl." Benny said, winking.

Erica tried to contain her laugh.

"Hi-Benny." She said, pushing up her glasses.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend to come watch with us?" Erica asked.

"No, not at all. Who?" Ethan asked.

"My friend Sarah." Erica said.

_Sarah._

That name sounded so familiar to Ethan.

Sarah... Wasn't _Sarah_ his babysitter?

No. Erica has been his babysitter for as long as he remembered.

Ever since his parents found Jane screaming outside.

He never remembered why she was outside. Or why she was screaming.

"N-no. Not at all." Ethan said, feeling kind of confused.

"Great!" Erica said, running off with Jane into the living room.

Benny began to walk towards the living room before he stopped and looked back.

"What's up, dude?" Benny asked.

Ethan was leaning against the wall.

"Doesn't that name sound familiar?" Ethan asked, "Sarah?"

"Isn't that the name of your.." Benny began.

"Your what?" Ethan asked.

"Your Robo-babe..." Benny said, slightly confused as to why he knew that term.

"Ethan. Benny. In here. Now!" Erica shouted.

Ethan shrugged and walked into the living room with Benny.

* * *

Erica and Rory were walking towards the ruined street towards what used to be Ethan's house.

"Maybe they're still here." Erica said, hopefully.

"What if they're not here. What if we have to repopulate Whitechapel?" Rory asked.

"I would kill myself before that happened." Erica said, honestly.

"Look, a light's on in Ethan's house! That has to mean that they're there!" Rory said, pointing.

Erica cheered and hugged Rory, before realizing what she was doing.

She promptly let go.

The two of them raced towards the Morgan's home.

They reached the Morgan's home in an instant, opening the door and looking inside.

The TV was on, as were the lights in the living room.

But no one was around.

"Benny?" Rory called, "Ethan?"

"Sarah?" Erica asked.

The TV began to play Dusk.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Erica laughed.

Erica sat on the couch, watching as Dusk began.

"Erica, we don't have time for this! Anastasia is wai-" Rory began.

"Shhh." Erica spat.

Rory rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ethan and Benny,sat on the floor watching Dusk just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ethan said, getting up.

"Hurry!" Erica called, completely enthralled by the film.

"Get out of the way, I can't see!" Jane shouted.

Ethan walked past the TV and to the door, opening it.

There stood a familiar looking girl.

"...Ethan?" The girl asked.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

The girl stood there, confused.

"I don't know. I'm-" She began.

"Sarah? Erica's friend?" Ethan asked.

She nodded.

"Well, come in. The movie already started." He said, holding open the door.

"Your house looks so familiar." Sarah said.

Ethan shruged and closed the door.

"It's a cookie-cutter house. You've probably seen it when you've gone to a friends or something." Ethan shrugged, smiling like a dork.

Sarah nodded, smiling at Ethan's awkwardness.

At that moment, the door opened again.

"Huh?" Ethan asked confused.

"What?" Benny asked, looking into the hall.

"We didn't say your na-" Ethan began.

"Ethan?" Said a familiar voice.

But the voice didn't belong to anyone in the house.

That voice belonged to Ethan's friend Rory.

"How did that just-" He asked himself.

"Erica, did you just call my name?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, no. I didn't even know you where here. Hi, though!" She said, barely looking away from the TV.

"That's... weird." Ethan said to Sarah, I'm pretty sure I heard my frien-"

"Why don't you two come in here. Like now." Erica asked.

"Pushy, much?" Sarah asked, walking into the living room, behind Ethan.

"Sit down, Sarah. I have to take care of a few... pests." Erica said, getting up and walking out of the living room.

Sarah shrugged and sat down in Erica's spot.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is the part where Jakeward meets Rochelle!" Erica cried.

Rory sighed.

"Erica, we don't have time for this."

"If you say that one more time, I will bite your head off!" Erica said.

A crash came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Erica asked, looking away from the TV.

Rory looked up.

"I don't know.." He said.

Erica stood up and ran to the staircase.

"Maybe it's them!" She cheered.

Rory's eyes brightened and he followed Erica up the stairs.

Rustling came from Ethan's bedroom.

Erica and Rory slowly made their way to the door.

"Open it." Erica said, pushing Rory closer to the door.

"No! Why don't you open it?" Rory asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I'm attractive and if that's not them, I don't want to be killed by a rabid animal." Erica said.

"You can't even be killed." Rory said.

"Just open the freaking door." Erica said, baring her fangs.

Rory sighed.

He opened the door and screamed, jumping back.

He landed in Erica's arms.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Y-Y-Y-" Rory stuttered.

"What?" Erica asked, confused.

"You are." Said a voice that sounded extremely familiar to Erica.

And there she stood.

In the living flesh.

Erica stood face to face with herself.

Rory and the Erica that was carrying him screamed.

* * *

_"I can't wait for you forever." Rochelle informed Jakeward._

_"I can't be near your... your A Positive is attracting me." Jakeward replied._

"This is beyond lame." Ethan said, "As if vampires really exist."

Benny laughed, "Vampires. Real."

Sarah smirked, "Hey, Ethan can you pass me the chips?"

"Yeah." Ethan said, grabbing the bag of chips and handing the to Sarah.

Sarah reached over and grabbed the bags of chips, touching Ethan's hand in the process.

At that moment, everything in his surroundings dissapeared and Ethan saw a string of images.

He saw a herd of zombies in a school.

Himself in a boy band with Benny and Rory, singing a song against an angry looking girl.

A pentagram of cheerleaders.

A purple orb.

And himself on a date with Sarah.

Sarah pulled away, gasping.

"Sarah?" Ethan asked, self-aware.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked, self-aware as well.

"Why are we here- the last thing that I remember, we were running away from Stern-" Ethan began.

"Because he tried to absorb the Lucifractor's power!" Benny shouted, covering his mouth.

"Benny!" Ethan called.

"Why are we at your house watching Dusk?" Benny asked.

Sarah turned and didn't see Jane.

"Where did Jane go?" She asked.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Jane was just here a minute ago." She told Benny.

"I think we have a problem." Ethan gulped.

"You think? Dude, we're watching Dusk!" Benny said.

"No, no, not that! We were escaping Stern because he was going to blow. Then suddenly we're here watching Dusk and we just now remember it?" Ethan asked.

"It's like we forgot everything-" Sarah began.

"Everything supernatural." Benny said. "Every weird that's happened to us."

"Like the vampires, evil trees, zombies..." Ethan said.

"It's kind of like we're in a parallel universe or something." Benny said.

"A parallel universe in which the stuff we know doesn't exist." Ethan said.

"How is that even possible?" Sarah asked.

All three of them immediately knew the answer.

"Stern." They said in unison.

Then, everything around them dissapeared.

* * *

They were now sitting on Ethan's bed, watching Erica and Rory fighting the Erica from the other universe.

"Ethan! Benny!" Rory cheered.

"Sarah!" Erica cheered, pinning the nerdy Erica to the floor.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked.

"It's Stern is disguise!" Benny called.

"You're right, Weir." The nerdy Erica called, morphing back into himself and blasting Erica with powerful magic.

It sent her flying out of the room and down the stairs.

"Run!" Ethan shouted.

Rory, Ethan, Sarah, and Benny ran out of Ethan's room and down the stairs.

Behind them, Stern shot blasts of magic at them.

Benny screamed and ducked, a blast of magic just narrowly missing his head.

Erica got up and rubbed her head.

Sarah grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the staircase and to the door.

The five of the ran outside and closed the door.

"What now?" Benny asked, on alert.

"We have to get help. Where's your grandma?" He asked.

"There's no one here. There hasn't been for three months." Erica informed.

"Three months?!" Sarah, Benny, and Ethan called.

Rory and Erica nodded.

"You guys were like gone!" Rory confirmed.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we were in that other universe... Do you think-?" Benny began.

"That everyone there weren't just other versions of the people we knew, but actually them?" Ethan asked.

"So everyone is in another dimension. How do we get them out?" Sarah asked, impatiently.

A roar came from inside the house and lightning hit the ground near Ethan's house.

"We can't get them out if we aren't alive!" Ethan said.

"Run!" Rory cried.

The five of them ran from Ethan's house, narrowly avoiding the bolts of lightning that came dangerously close to them.

"Okay! Stern is really powerful! How are we going to stop him?" Erica asked as she ran.

"We also don't know where the Lucifractor is! He could still have it!" Ethan said.

"That means that Stern might have all the power!" Rory said.

"Not exactly!" Benny said, "If we can somehow sneak into my house, I bet one of Grandma's spell books can help us out!"

"We need a distraction, something that'll make him not notice you sneaking into your house." Sarah said.

"Why don't we split up?" Ethan asked, "I'll go with Benny to his house and you three run to the school and get him to follow you."

"You nerdlings wouldn't be able to handle yourselves if Stern caught on." Erica shouted, "I'll go with you."

"Alright, you go with Ethan and Benny! Rory and I will distract Stern!" Sarah shouted, stopping in her tracks.

"Good luck, guys! You're definitely going to need it!" Rory said, flying back in Stern's direction.

Sarah nodded.

"Be careful." She said.

And with that, she flew after Rory.

"Alright, geeks. Let's get this show started." Erica said.

"We have to go around the block so we don't run into him." Ethan said.

Benny, Ethan, and Erica ran to the right at top speeds, racing to get to Benny's house.

* * *

Rory and Sarah landed in front of Ethan's house in no time.

"Hey jerkface!" Sarah shouted up at Ethan's window.

"Come catch us! Neener neener neener!" Rory said, dancing in a taunting way.

The front door opened and there stood Stern.

He blasted a ray of magic at Rory, which he easily dodged.

"You have to catch us first, freak." Sarah said, running in the direction of town and the school.

Rory laughed and ran after her.

Stern growled.

He chased after Sarah and Rory at top speeds.

Just as he ran away, Erica, Benny, and Ethan reached Benny's house.

Benny opened the door and ran inside.

"What is that smell?" Erica asked, almost gagging.

"Did Grandma seriously leave that Chicken Parm on the counter for three months?" Benny asked, pinching his nose.

"Focus, guys." Ethan said, "Where's your grandma's spell book?"

"Uh... right there." Benny said, making a mad dash for the spell book.

Ethan and Erica walked over to him.

"What can I use to stop an extremely powerful wizard.." Benny asked himself.

"Isn't there some kind of spell that can stop him? Like hitting him with a lighting bolt?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe turning him into stone?" Erica suggested.

"Well, we could do that. But then how would we get everyone back here?" Benny asked.

"We could use glamouring to make him return everyone." Erica said.

"But no one here know how to do that." Ethan said.

"There's Anastasia." Erica said.

"But Stern's power is way greater then Anastasia's." Ethan said, "We need a really old vampire. Older then Anastasia."

"There's Jesse. His powers are incredibly strong." Benny said.

"But even if they are, he's in the other supernatural-free universe." Ethan said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. If Stern is a big enough stickler for the rules that I think he is-" Benny began.

"Jesse wouldn't even be there, because in a world that's free of weird junk, Jesse wouldn't be alive anymore." Erica finished.

"Which means, he's somewhere here?" Ethan asked.

"I mean it's worth a shot." Benny said.

"But where would he be?" Erica asked.

"What if he's at the school?" Ethan asked, "It would be an easy place to put him, because he would be the only one to access his office."

"And his house would be the first place people would look." Benny said.

"But if Jesse is at the school, Stern is going to be on the defensive, especially if Rory and Sarah are going that way." Erica pointed out.

"Oh no." Ethan said, realizing the error in their decision, "We led Sarah and Rory in a trap!"

"How?" Benny asked.

"If they're going to the school, like Erica said, Stern is going to be on the defensive. So, if Stern still has the Lucifractor, which he would, I mean why would he give it up, Rory and Sarah are doomed." Ethan said.

"But I thought stern was infused with the Lucifractor?" Benny said.

"He didn't seem to use it when he was facing off with three vampires, so my logic is that all it did was create that alternate universe we were all sucked into." Ethan said.

"And since Stern is the most powerful sorcerer, he erased all of your memories and created a utopia in which magic didn't exist, and neither did all that other stuff." Erica said.

"And also because he's the most powerful sorcerer, he's able to switch between both universes making sure no one messes with Whitechapel here because whatever happens here also affects what happens there." Ethan said.

"So what your saying, without all the explaining, is that Stern never integrated with the Lucifractor and that he can use it on Sarah and Rory?" Benny asked.

"Pretty much. Come on we gotta go." Ethan said.

Ethan, Benny and Erica rushed out of Benny's house, running to safe Rory and Erica from Stern's clutches.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I've been obsessed with My Babysitter's A Vampire since the movie aired here in the US when I was 11 or something. I hope YTV chooses to go with a Season Three! Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
